


How To Unhook A Bra

by wootube



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootube/pseuds/wootube
Summary: Your boyfriend's determined to unhook your bra single-handed and he won't stop till his mission is accomplished.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Kudos: 33





	How To Unhook A Bra

**Author's Note:**

> this is the original of the idiot's guide to unhook a bra. it was a fluff fic, and was an nct one. the original is the cleats to my heart because i wrote it with hyuck in my head. if you do want to read the mature version of this fic, it is a taehyung fic and is available on my profile.

You don't really understand what caused this determined Donghyuck to come out but in all honesty, you would never blame yourself. Hyuck brought it on himself.

You kiss Donghyuck on his lips, a quick, chaste one, before standing up and brushing your hair. Donghyuck takes his phone from the coffee table, scrolling through his phone as he catches you with a conversation.

"Jeno said he'd go home for a while. Something about how he misses his mother."

You tie your hair up in a messy bun, before taking hold of your shirt by their ends, and pulling it over your head. You look at Hyuck through the mirror and he's still scrolling through his Instagram.

"Should we go meet your mother sometime next week? It's been a while," you ask. You moisturize your face, rubbing them softly into your skin.

"Can we? Do you have a holiday?"

"I could take one," you tilt your head at your boyfriend. "Let's go meet your mother."

You turn your head back to face the mirror and stretching your right hand behind, you unhook your bra, your fingers pushing the material deftly.

"Whoa," Hyuck's voice is strained. Your head turns, your bra holding on your body by your shoulders and only on your shoulder, the mounds of breast doing its best to not let the bra fall.

"Did you snap that open? With like," he gapes. "Two or three fingers?"

You chuckle at how adorable Donghyuck looks. You hold your bra tightly and you laugh, "Yeah. Do you want to try it?"

Okay. Maybe it was your fault.

Hyuck nods his head like a little puppy and you hook your bra back. You walk towards him and it is almost amusing how he looks at you as if you're nothing but a mission in this minute. You sit with your back facing him and Hyuck tries. 

His fingers trace your spine, feeling the ridges and you giggle, whining, "Hyuck! Focus!"

"But you're so pretty. This is torture," he whines. He slaps his face with his hands, mumbling, "Focus, Hyuck. Focus."

You push your hair forward, letting it fall over your shoulder, covering your clothed breast. You bite your lip from laughing and watch through the mirror how Hyuck observes your bra.

Cute, you think and wait. 

"Is this alright?" He pulls your bra away from your skin from the back. He looks at your expression through the mirror, worried and you pout, looking at him with nothing but pride. You are definitely blessed with a boyfriend like this.

"I asked if you wanted to try this, Hyuckie," you chuckle.

"What if you changed your mind?"

"In like a minute?" You scoff. "Sure. You've ten minutes though, baby. I need to get ready to meet Irene."

"Ten minutes, ten minutes," he mumbles nervously. "I can do this. Why am I so tense? This isn't serious. This isn't as serious as performing in front of millions."

"Breathe, baby," you smile, turning behind to kiss him. Your fingers graze his soft skin, him moaning into your mouth as his grip tightens around your waist, squeezing you as he lets out whimpers. "It's alright."

He tries pressing his fingers into the material, pushing it behind the other strap but somehow, it isn't enough. He tugs at it furiously when he can't open it and he groans, exhaling air into your shoulder. You turn your body as Hyuck lets go of your bra, the strap hitting your skin. You extend your arms and hug Hyuck, who mumbles incoherently undergoes breath.

"You're still attractive to me even if you can't open a bra with one hand."

"But imagine, Y/N," he whines. "Imagine how hot it would be if I could unhook your bra one-handed."

"You'd still be the same in my eyes, Hyuckie." You kiss his earlobes, tugging at the skin. Hyuck merely snuggles into your being with an upset expression on his face.

"Fine," he sighs. "Imagine how hot I would be in my own eyes."

"I'm not being an object to feed your ego, baby."

You pull back, unhooking your bra by yourself and Hyuck merely staring in awe. He mock unhooks in the air, his fingers dangling around and you chuckle, tugging your bra to the corner and wearing a new one as you choose a pair of top and jeans to wear outside. 

"I've got an idea!"

"Yeah?" You turn, your hand holding on to the hanger with a green dress on it. 

"Everytime I manage to unhook your bra in any method that does not evolve two hands—"

"You want to get laid?"

"No. I want to give you an orgasm. It's a win win!"

"What?" You stretch your hands wide, the dress dangling in your grip. You roll your eyes, remove the dress from the holder and wear it. "Baby?"

"Please?"

"Fine," you smile to yourself. It is a win win as he said. "But I get to take control when I want."

"When have I never let you have your way?" He chuckles. "You know I find that the hottest."

  
You rush your hand across the green dress you've worn, brushing your hair and applying your makeup carefully. Hyuck stands up, the bed creaking in impulse. He hugs you from behind, pressing small kisses into your neck as you blend in your foundation.

"Hyuck, go away. I'll be so mad at you if you ruin my makeup," you warn. "Hyuck!"

"Fine, devil," he sneers, pouting like a baby. "I hate you."

"Yeah, you do." You chuckle, turning to kiss him and coo. "Now, adios, babe. Go play PUBG or something with Jeno and Renjun."

"I will. At least they don't ignore me."

* * *

The previous day's incident is long forgotten in your head, as you snuggle against Hyuck at night. His pillow is close to yours even though your head is on his pillow rather than yours.

"Jeonghan is such a bitch," you mumble. Hyuck turns his head to face you, ready to hear out your entire day through your lips. 

However, he does seize the opportunity to say, "I kiss that mouth; go easy."

"So, I did the coding and you know how bad—"

"The employment is in this country that a biotech kid got a data analyst job; yes, baby," Hyuck kisses your thoracic region, licking your pharyngeal bob slightly. 

"Don't distract me, baby."

"Sorry. Go on."

"So, Jeonghan is supposed to correct my codes because I am still in the training period. But, oh my god, that bitch—" He kisses you, a quick peck. Your eyes widen and you groan, "Hyuck!"

"You had it coming."

"Let me speak, you bitch." He kisses your lips again and you playfully shove Hyuck away, your hand pushing at his vast shoulder. 

"Hyuckie, baby," you whine, pushing at him till Donghyuck laughs, holding you tightly against him. He mumbles softly, "I won't interrupt anymore. I promise."

"She looks over my codes and doesn't correct it. And it gets sent to the client, Hyuck." The morbid expression on your face informs Hyuck that it's a bad thing. He coos, kissing your nose tip and slowly rubbing your back. You continue, "The code gets sent back and now, I need to stay up late tonight to correct them. All because I wasn't aware and Jeonghan wouldn't check."

"I'll make you black tea when you decide to start, baby," he kisses your eyes and pulls you closer, heat radiating from his body. "Okay?"

You get up, your body supported by your right arm flat against the mattress. Donghyuck watches you eagerly wondering what is going on in your head. Even though he just hoped you were alright after work today. You push Hyuck slightly and he falls, his back against the mattress, head supported by the pillow.

You swing your leg over Hyuck's body, getting on top of him. His eyes widen and he gulps as he looks at your figure from underneath, gulping at how pretty you look on top of him always. 

"I love you," you pout, leaning forward to kiss him. Mumbling against his lips, you whisper, "God, I love you so much, my angel."

"I know," he laughs, kissing you. His lips enclosing against yours, tugging and pulling at it relentlessly. His hands move underneath your huge hoodie, the warmth seeping into the skin as his touch is soft caress. "And I love you too."

You remove your hoodie in an impulse, your hand ripping it away from your body in a minute and Hyuck's grip on your skin is strong enough to leave purple depressions and stains and you love it. His lips move, almost tantalising you and you're desperate for his affection, for his touch. 

You squeeze your lips shut as your hands roam around only to hold his face and pull away looking at him, like he is your everything – your sunshine. "I really, really do love you, bro," you gape at him and he laughs.

"Bro?"

"Yeah, it's the new thing. You'll know I love you the most when I call you that like it's a casual thing," you giggle.

"Isn't that incest?" He raises an eyebrow before faking worry, "Are you into incest?"

"Oh," you raise your voice for dramatic effect, "Shut up," you roll your eyes, before kissing him shut, teeth grazing his lips. He kisses back, drawing it out, kneading the skin in his grip as his hands slowly trail upwards. 

"We could always role play, if you want," he teases after pulling back from the kiss. "You know, spice up our sex life."

"We could," you purse your lips as you think, oblivious to Hyuck's hand being moved slowly upwards, till his fingers lock on the strap of the bro. "Hyuck," you sigh.

His face is serious. Eyes narrow as he looks up at you, trying to look lovingly but failing so miserably as he grunts when he can't get the strap removed. You exasperate out, mumbling, teeth grinding against each other, "You're really killing the mood, dude."

"If only," he lets out a large breath, "I can do this. I can—"

You lift your leg to move to his side, his arms stretching out with your body, fingers hooked under the bra strap. You stretch your hand back to remove his fingers and he lets out a small incoherent whine from his mouth, his eyes sparkling as he pouts at you.

"Y/N," he acts like a baby. He watches you pull back your cardigan and hop off the bed. "Where are you going?"

"To correct my codes. You killed the mood."

"But we were about to have some sexy time." He stretches out toward you dramatically.

You groan out loud, hitting your forehead, "Baby, just because I love you, doesn't mean you can make me hear weird stuff. Please don't call the times we have sex, sexy times out loud. It's weird."

"But—"

"Hyuck."

"Fine," he pouts sadly, hopping off the bed and placing the blanket properly. "I'll make you some black tea." He walks past you, but only after kissing your forehead and winking. Your heart still beats a little quicker even though you've been dating Donghyuck for two years now.

You believe your heart will beat quicker for as long as you stay by his side.

* * *

"Yes, Mark," you stretch your words. "I don't understand why about ten percent of the data on blood pressure we have received is in percentage." You exclaim, "Blood pressure is always taken in millimetres of mercury!"

Mark sighs through the phone, "I know. Is it my fault that the data we got came like that? Now tell me how to convert that?"

"Argh, I don't know, man," you frown, walking towards your room. "Let's ask Renjun. He'd know. He has a biotech background."

"Fine. I'll call—"

You yelp, phone tight in your hand as you open the door. Mark is cut off by your scream and yell, "Is everything alright?" Your eyes are wide, mouth gaping open as you stare at your boyfriend before you, standing in front of a mirror in some really nice black pants and—

—your Victoria Secret's Bra. Fuck, it's the one that you bought with your collected savings – the Dream Angels Unlined Plunge Bra.

"Lee Donghyuck, you motherfucker."

"Whoa," came Mark's response and your boyfriend only turns his head, looking at you embarrassed, cheeks staining a sharp red. His hands are behind, hooking the strap finally and he drops them like a child caught red handed. 

It's tight on him. So fucking tight on him that you are worried he's going to tear it. You want to laugh in all honesty, because Hyuck looked so funny and that it would be a great blackmail content. He looks at you and then looks down at the lace bra and he gulps.

"Hey, Mark," you cough. "I'll call you later." You hang up even before Mark could say a word. Shoving your phone into your pocket, you fold your arms and look at him. Your boyfriend pushes his tongue against his inner cheek and looks everywhere besides your eyes.

"Look at me, Hyuck," your voice is so calm and that scares Hyuck worse. You sit behind him on your bed, your legs folding against each other and you breath in sharply, trying to calm yourself. "Explain."

"I—" he starts but pauses. "Promise me you won't get mad first."

You heave in a huge breath again, closing your eyes, "Fine. Explain to me."

"I thought that if I tried taking it off of me with one hand, it could work? Like that's how you learnt it."

"Hyuck, baby," you press your lips, furrowing your eyebrows, "I've been wearing a bra for so long that I can't remember when I started. It's different."

"I just want to learn how to unhook a bra, Y/N," he pouts and for a minute, you forget that Hyuck's wearing your most expensive bra. 

"You don't—" Hyuck's eyes narrows at you and you sigh. "I get it. I do, but why did you have to choose this bra?"

"Because it's the bra I like the most on you."

Hyuck smiles cheekily and you slap the back of your hand against your mouth. Cheeky little bastard. He hugs you suddenly and so forcefully that your back hits the bed and Hyuck's over you in your sexiest bra.

"Never thought it would come to this," you chuckle. "Wait," you pause, reaching out to your pocket to pull out your phone, "Stay like this. Need to take a picture of this."

"Hey!"

"You're hot, my boy. You're still fucking hot. Now pose for me." You command and he huffs, frowning. "You're my baby. So please."

Hyuck listens to you and he stands, backing away from the bed, dramatically pursing his lips, his hands on his hip and he struts towards you. You laugh, your phone shaking in your hand as you try to focus the video. Hyuck struts towards you before standing right in front of you and leans forward, blowing you a kiss. You lose your shit at that exact minute, dropping your phone on the bed and laughing. Your boyfriend laughs with you.

Your phone rings again. You look at Hyuck and mumble, "It's probably Mark and I've a lot of work to get back to." You stand up, pushing yourself up from the bed. You answer the phone and Mark's frantically talking about blood pressure charts still.

You kiss Hyuck on his cheek and turn back to walk towards the study room, responding to Mark, "Mark, we'll sort this out. Don't worry," till you stop in your tracks hearing a loud tearing sound from behind you.

Your heart beats quicker. Eyes squeezed shut as you expect the worst and the worst is what you get when you turn.

Hyuck stands in front of the mirror, looking at the bra cups that fall onto his hand, lace torn from the sides.

"Lee _fucking_ Donghyuck."

Mark quickly hangs up after saying, "Now's not a good time to call either, I see."

* * *

"Y/N," Hyuck pouts, his face adorably close to yours. "I made you pudding." You ignore your boyfriend's whines, tapping away on your laptop, sorting out data. "It's your favourite, Y/N."

"Babe." Poke. "Babe." Poke. "Baby."

Hyuck touches your arm, grabbing hold of it before shaking your body and you glare at him, shoving his hold away. He whines loudly, resting his chin on your arm and you continue to ignore him.

"I'm sorry for tearing your bra. I don't deserve the silent treatment though."

Mark calls you again at that minute and you're glad. Ignoring Hyuck is really hard, especially when he decides to become extremely cute at that very same moment and make your life a living hell.

"Mark, yeah, what's up?"

"The data—"

"Mark, tell Y/N to talk to me."

"Dude, yo, when can I talk work with you, man? Like every time I call you, you have family issues going on." Mark sounds annoyed and he hangs up even before you could utter a word out to justify yourself.

"Great," you yell at yourself, rolling your eyes and pushing your chair back. Donghyuck pushes himself off the table to look at you, steaming and walking to the room.

"Y/N," he calls out for you. "Are you still—"

"Shut up."

You strip down to bare nothing, as you fill the bathtub with water and drop a bath bomb into it, letting the water turn into a galaxy. The water glistens in the lighting of the bathroom and you remove the band from your hair, letting your hair fall behind. When the water is at the right temperature and you are calm enough to not jump into scorching hot water to let it burn your skin and forget your worries, you enter. You find yourself submerged in the bath. 

You don't understand why you got so mad at Hyuck. You did kind of regret your actions now. You regret the words you yelled at him and the silent treatment, the image of Hyuck sad and pouting burning in the back of your head. You try sinking further into the water, your hair floating by your side as you sink deeper before you submerge fully, trying to shut your eyes and calm down completely.

You bring yourself up only a minute later and breathe loudly, mouth wide open as you try to take a huge amount of air into your lungs. You open your eyes, pushing the hair away only to find Hyuck standing by the bathroom door, picking at the wooden panelling and looking down, guiltily.

"Strip," you mumble, "Please." He raises an eyebrow upwards, head shooting up as he looks at you in shock. He doesn't say a word, only stripping down to his birthday suit as per your request. You gesture at him to enter the bathtub with you and he does. Hyuck's fingers graze the sides of your body as he tries to shift your position to accommodate his body behind yours. You find yourself laying against his hard chest, the soft of his belly pressed against your lower back as his thick thighs cage in your body. You feel sheltered and you realise this is what caused your brain to go into a chaotic spiral just a while back. You thought, over as always, that you had lost this sheltering with your words.

When you fall against his back, relaxing and trying to listen to the water ripple with every drop that falls from the slightly leaking tap, your shoulders noticeably deflating, Hyuck frowns. "Baby?" he prods, nudging you lightly with his nose, his face finding home in the crook of your neck.

You take in a deep breath, "We just had a fight," you mutter under your breath. "It's also probably my fault. So I'm sorry." 

Hyuck stills behind you, a frown marring his face as you look up at him, locking gazes. Then, he wraps his strong arms around you, pulling you flush against his chest. Head lolling behind, you rest it on his collarbone and take in a deep breath: drinking in his scent. You smile as you inhale the remaining of the cool cotton perfume he uses along with his own scent. 

"It isn't. I tore your bra."

"You only wanted to learn."

"You know it's my fault," he chuckles, lifting his arm from your side. He pushes himself forward, his chest hitting yours as he leans forward to grab the shampoo from the corner. He uncaps the bottle, squeeze a good amount into his other hand over your head. Frothing it in his hands and against your hair, he rubs into your hair, working it into your roots. You smile as he slowly massages your scalp. You lean into his shoulder unknowingly, back of head hitting his clavicle and you moan slightly.

"This isn't going to turn sexual, Y/N," he laughs, his hands halting their motion resting on your head momentarily. "This is me trying to show that you're meant more than all that."

"You're licking up to me basically so that I would forgive you for that torn bra," you turn, his shampoo lathered hands hover over your head for a minute as you quickly turn to glare at your boyfriend. His eyes turn into half moons as he smiles at you and leans forward, puckering his lips only to press a quick, chaste kiss over yours.

"Maybe?" he shrugs, a big glob of lather falling from his hand and splashing against your head. Smaller droplets spray over him and he laughs with you, your hand flat against his chest.

"You're lucky you're cute and that I really can't stay mad at you for long," you peck his lips again, before turning back to the original position and letting Hyuck wash your hair. You close your eyes for a minute before you tell him, "As long as you promise you'd come with me and buy me a new pair."

"You want me to come with you?" He stills.

"Yeah."

Hyuck stays still for a whole minute, his fingers grazing your scalp and he doesn't respond; not a word leaves his mouth as he silently massages your scalp, fingers trailing all the way down to the end of your hair.

"But, but, but," he chuckles nervously. "You're kidding." He lets go of your hair. His fingers hold your jaw as they turn your head slightly for you to look at him. "You are kidding," he continues laughing, breaking nervously. 

"Nope," you shake his grip away, looking straight and playing with the galaxy-stained water. "You're coming with me."

He washes your hair with water, your hair sticking to your back and you laugh at him stiffening behind your back at your declaration. You turn, albeit quite uncomfortable, to face your boyfriend, your legs by the side of his.

"You're going to be the death of me, Y/N."

You poke at his shoulder slightly, trying to look seductive only to stop the guise when Hyuck laughs, head falling forward against your shoulder, "Y/N, no. I told you already, love. I'm not having sex with you till I manage to unhook your bra single-handedly!"

You never get why Hyuck had to put himself and you through this. "It's going to motivate me to work towards it," he had said and you had sighed. Just like the moment at present. 

"It's been a week, Hyuck," you mumble sadly. "I'm stressing out with work and my boyfriend won't have sex with me. On top of that, my said boyfriend tore my favorite bra. Don't you think it's quite hard for me?" He hugs you, and you sigh, mumbling, "It's a no, isn't it?"

He nods into your shoulder. Placing small kisses against the wet skin, he speaks, "It'll be worth it."

You push him slightly backwards to look into his eyes. Folding your arms, your eyebrows furrowed together and you frown, "How exactly, oh good sire, is this nice for me?"

"Uh," he stammers and you roll your tongue against the inner surface of your cheek, before breaking out into a smile. 

"It's fine," you peck his cheek. "You're coming with me for lingerie shopping. So I guess I have to forgive you now."

He pulls you closer into him, choosing to cradle his head next to yours and wrap himself in your warmth, "The things I do because I love you."

You laugh into his hold, splashing water against his side in glee, "Baby, you're no better than I. Love you too."

* * *

"Y/N, do I have to?"

He stares at the big white letters in Trajan font — Victoria's Secret. He gulps hard and loud and his feet are fixed on the ground. Donghyuck has never been lingerie shopping with you; you've never asked him too. However, now when you have, he realises how unprepared he is for this moment. Even subreddit couldn't provide him the information he needed.

"I always suggested that you could do a video on your experience. You know, just a casual vlog?" You shrug, folding your arms against each other.

"You know that that's going to make the women in the store uncomfortable."

"And I clearly told you that you don't have to video content from inside."

"I'm not doing that, Y/N. I know you're saying that just to appease me," he frowns, unhappily and you are worried if Hyuck really hates the idea of lingerie shopping with you.

After a whole minute of staring at the store in silence, you ask dreading his response, "Do you hate this?"

"Absolutely not," he is quick to reply before shutting his mouth. "Is that a trick question? Why does this feel like a trick question? If I said yes, it'd make me a bad boyfriend but if I said no, it'd make me a pervert."

You laugh, your chest feeling a lot light at knowing he didn't absolutely dread the idea. Truth be told, you didn't know what you'd have done if he did. "It isn't a trick question, Hyuck. If it makes you feel a sense of fairness, I'll appear in your next video."

"But you hate appearing in my videos," he looks down and fidgets with his fingers. People passing by stare at the two of you as you talk looking in the direction of the big lingerie store. Some girls — as they rush to cuddle against each other and point impolitely at the two of you — even notice Hyuck and you sigh. It's a part and parcel of dating a popular youtuber and you guess you'd have to live with it. 

"I don't hate it per se," you smile at him, "I just think it's a lot to handle, especially since I work a white collar job."

"My subscribers love you," he smiles dorkily. He laughs high pitched before edging closer to you, "One of my subscribers even thinks that you could do a lot better than me."

"Not going to lie that that particular thought has never struck me," you tease and Hyuck gasps loudly, pushing his torso back, hand flat against his chest. 

"You lie!"

"You'll never know now, would you?"

"I know you love me."

"I do, baby. I do. It's a tough, tough love." You laugh.

Wrapping your hands around your boyfriend's wrist, you pull him along with you, walking into the store; your ears choosing to ignore the soft whines that leave his lips.

Donghyuck is absolutely surprised. It's like a child entering into a dimension or an alien world for the first time, fascinated by every single thing around. He sees the different sizes and he can't help but wonder, whispering into your ears, "They have these in sizes? How do they measure your sizes?" Hyuck forgets about the other women around, his eyes solely focussing on you and you're smiling like a stupid, stupid dork.

Donghyuck is attractive. It's a fact well known — so known that your own boyfriend gloats about it to you even though you reckon you'd still tease him for his weird poses in his editorials. And so when the gazes of women focus on your boyfriend, whispers buzzing around, you know they're smiling because it's not everyday you find a hot man walking into Victoria's Secret.

Hyuck, on the other hand, is conscious and nervous as he walks closer towards you, his hand on your shoulder as he whispers into your ear, "Are they talking about me? About how a man's in such a store?"

"Hyuck, baby, they're most definitely jealous that their boyfriend won't tag along with them like mine does."

You quickly strut towards the lace section, hand falling on this beautiful wine purple set and you turn to look back at Hyuck who is trying to keep his eyes away from the collection and is rather fixated on the camera above, his tongue rolling circles in his inner cheek as he taps his leg lightly. 

"Hyuck," you are fighting the urge to break out into a peal of laughter.

"Yeah, baby?"

"What are you doing?"

"That observation camera is fake as fuck."

"Hyuck, sweetheart," he still tried averting his eyes away from the beautiful bra you're holding in your hand. He loves the bra and he knows he's going to love it even more on you, but right now, in this minute, he still can't formulate what the right response is. "It's alright to look at a bra. You've fucking worn one."

"It suddenly feels scandalous."

You don't notice the saleswoman that is about to tap at your shoulder when you narrow your eyes and look at your boyfriend, judging him, "You didn't have an issue when you fucking tore it."

The woman's eyes widens and Hyuck confirms it officially. Not even when Jeno won over him in Overwatch has he had this overwhelming feeling of wanting the Earth to open up and swallow him as a whole. His cheeks stain a bright red and he looks down. The woman behind coughs and you turn. 

"Hello, ma'am," she smiles. "Sir," she raises an eyebrow at Hyuck and your boyfriend merely buries himself in your being in embarrassment, holding your wrist tightly.  
  
"That's new in our collection," she smiles fondly. "Do you want to try it?"

"You can try it?" Hyuck's a bit too loud and the woman chuckles. You smile and tell, "Yes, Hyuck and no, you're not allowed to tag along."

He pouts and the nice saleswoman shows him a place to sit, once you rush to the trial room. You grab a few more bras all under Hyuck's obvious reaction to each. It's pretty understandable now that you had finally taken your boyfriend along with you for lingerie shopping; you finally understand why women did it. 

It's a darn confidence boost. 

Hyuck's excitement every time you took a piece he liked or how he'd whisper, "You'd look so good in that," did stir you up but beyond everything it is how he is concerned if it's the right fitting or if it's comfortable enough for you, that puts a huge smile on your face. 

Lee Donghyuck truly is a total charm of a boyfriend and you love him. You do with your whole heart and being.

* * *

The third time your boyfriend tries to remove your bra one handed, you are glad it is on your body and not his.

And it's on your request.

Not because you wanted Hyuck to learn (not that it isn't a win-win situation) but mostly because you were so sex deprived from your boyfriend for two weeks now thanks to his competitive arse.

Also because the movie was boring and your boyfriend seemed a lot more interesting than the movie's horrible direction.

You're on top of Hyuck's lap, kissing down his neck, telling him to focus on how he's feeling and how he'd feel rather than being so competitive to remove the bra. Hyuck pulls back and mumbles, "How does that work?"

"You've tried it enough for two weeks," you kiss him. "It's going to work."

"Is this a test?"

"Consider it," you sigh. "You're really killing the mood again, boy," you frown, before straightening up your spine and looking at him, "It's just a bra. Why are you so goddamn hung up over it?"

He confesses finally, "Because I saw some stupid article the day after I said everything. It told me that girls love it and that it'd make them happy."

You cup Hyuck's face, a bit taken aback by his response, "But you make me happy either way."

"I—"

"Hyuck," you press your forehead against his, smiling at how your boyfriend's eyes sparkle so brightly, "You're still going to be my star always. My sunshine."

You kiss Hyuck, laughing against his lips when he aww's at you. His hands are warm against that long brown sweater – way too long for you – you have always borrowed from him. 

Your phone rings suddenly snapping you out of the daze. Your head turns to the phone and Hyuck visibly groans in the middle of your laughter. You stretch your arm, Hyuck's hand still securing you on top of him so that you don't topple down.

Mark Lee is calling…

"Hey, Mark," you yell, dropping the phone back on the table after putting it on speaker. "Is it the data again?"

"Yeah, just—"

"Mark, can this wait?" Hyuck asks and you laugh, head falling into his shoulder. "You're being a real cockblocker right now."

"It's not my fault," Mark sounds offended. His voice increases a pitch further, ranting, "That's it. Someone needs to sex me right now. I'm so deprived and you guys are just making it worse for me. The only one fucking me is my job right now. Can you believe that?"

"You should do what I do?" You chuckle. "Ignore my problems till they go away."

Hyuck adds, "Or get a girlfriend or boyfriend."

"You guys suck." And Mark hangs up.

"I do feel sad for him," you tell Hyuck. "You should perhaps hit him up with one of your Youtuber friends."

"I should," he snuggles his nose against your cheek, scrunching it slightly. "Shouldn't I?" He kisses you, his hands making way under his sweater, trailing slowly upwards as he draws out his kiss.

You know what he's trying to do and you choose to ignore, praying to all the gods out there that your boyfriend succeeds. He places his fingers on one side of the clasp and your thumb on the other. He moves towards your neck, peppering kisses against so as to distract you. He pinches both the sides together, sliding the right side against the left, freeing hooks from the eyelets. He pulls back from you, lips leaving your skin, at the same time your bra is undone.

"Bro," he stretches the syllable and you laugh, eyes wrinkling, commenting, "You sound like a white teenager."

"And you don't when you do?"

"Touché."

"But I did it," he screams, hugging you tight. The intensity at which he is joyous almost makes it seem like he won something great but that's Hyuck for you. "I did it!"

"You did, baby! You did."

He kisses you again. Your boyfriend is so happy that he is smiling against your lips, breaking the kiss but he doesn't care and nor do you. He cradles your face in his hands, pulling back and laughs, "Hey, maybe we can sex tonight after all."

"Oh fuck, Mark Lee is the last person I want to be reminded of as I get it on with my boyfriend. What the fuck, Hyuck?"

* * *

"What's this, Hyuck?"

You point at the beautiful packaged box, also tied with yet another beautiful red ribbon. It is surrounded by fresh rose petals in the side. Having known Hyuck for years now, you are not completely wrong when you suspect something fishy. It's not even Valentine's.

"I swear to God, Hyuck, if this is some weird shit—"

He raises his hands in defense, leaning against the doorpost, waiting for you to open the gift. He has a smug expression on his face, so ready to tease the crap out of you.

You pull the ribbon out and open the lid of the box, only to find a thong in it. A bright red colored one. You pick it up, holding the string between your thumb and your forefinger only to find the vibrator attached and the words, 'It Ain't Gonna Lick Itself.'

"You bastard."

And you chase after him, your hand stretched forward after throwing the thong back onto the bed. Hyuck's already sprinting away from the bedroom and into the hall, jumping on the sofas to get away from you. You're laughing, finding the whole situation extremely ridiculous just as much as the present is; chasing after your boyfriend like you were five. And when you scream at your boyfriend as to why, all he has to say is —

"It's your fault. You were the one whining about not spicing up our sex life, babe."


End file.
